Ocean of Memories
by missskittles144
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been on many adventures together, but now they face their biggest


Hey everyone!

I am still writing my other story "Life At Stark Towers," I just had an idea for another fanfic. So here it goes! Please review!

*i don't own anything*

* * *

Annabeth threw tissue after tissue into the waste basket on the floor of her cabin at camp half-blood. Just as another one landed in the basket someone spoke up from the door.

"Nice toss sweetheart."

"Daddy?" Annabeth turned to face him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey baby girl. Why are you so sad?" he asked her while rubbing her back.

"I just wanna know how your here?" she said as they sat down on the end of her bed. She wiped back her tears.

"It's a special occasion. Your mom worked it out," he explained. "Now lets really talk about why your sad."

"I was supposed to marry Percy, but everything went wrong. The weather was bad, a minotaur tried to attack our borders, my dress got destroyed fighting it off, Percy's step-dad had to go to the hospital with a broken leg, and his mom wasn't allowed to enter camp."

"Sweetheart, you love Percy, and he loves you. That's all that matters. Just come with me," he said as he got up and stretched out his hand.

"But I don't understand," Annabeth said grabbing it.

"You will."

* * *

As they stepped outside, Annabeth heard light piano music playing in the direction of the beach and aside from that the camp was unusually quiet.

"Percy's waiting for you baby," he said as he stopped and held out his arm for her.

She took it. "I... I'm getting married? How? I... I can't get married looking like this," Annabeth said, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"You deserve to be happy," a female voice said.

They both turned to see Aphrodite.

"I can help with that," she said and then disappeared.

"How did that help?" Annabeth asked.

"Look down," her father said with tears in his eyes.

Annabeth looked down to see herself in a beautiful white ball gown with beautiful beading around the waist. She felt her long hair in loose curls.

"You look beautiful baby. Will you do me the honor of letting me walk you down the isle?"

"Of course," Annabeth said.

* * *

Annabeth reached the ceremony on the beach and looked up nervously. Both of their parents were there along with all their friends, but that's not what made her heart leap for joy. It was Percy's smile as he saw her. As they made their way down the isle her heart lept and tears began to fall down her father's face. He carefully placed her hand in Percy's.

"Take care of her," he said as he went to sit down.

"I will," Percy said, smiling.

"Percy would like to say a few words," Chiron said.

"Annabeth, I promise to love you, take care of you and cherish you for the rest if my life. These past few years have been crazy, and I can't imagine life any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Annabeth Chase. I love you," he said as a tear slid down his face and he slid a ring onto her finger."

"Percy Jackson. The first time I met you, you were passed out and when you woke I made comments about you. I teased you. I didn't realize just how much you would mean to me. You were there for me when others weren't. I needed someone, and I'm glad it was you. I love you seaweed brain, and I am honored to be marrying you," she said as she slid a ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Chiron said happily.

Percy kissed Annabeth as everyone cheered.

"I love you Perce."

"I love you too."

* * *

Athena and Poseidon appeared at the reception.

"We have gifts for you," Athena said, speaking up.

"I thought you didn't get along," Annabeth asked.

"We don't," they said in unison

"We have come to an agreement for your wedding. We are here with Zeus permission of course," Poseidon said.

"Annabeth and Percy, we want to give you our blessing."

"We may not get along but we love you," Poseidon said.

"Thank you, we love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe we are married."

"Neither can I," Percy said kissing the top of Annabeth's head.

"You're still a seaweed brain, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Wise girl."


End file.
